<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover art for Shear Strength by KakushiMiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456034">Cover art for Shear Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko'>KakushiMiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, The Witcher crossover, darcy is a bard, nat probably dress like yennefer, steve is a witcher so his hair is white here, tony may look like a sorcerer but he is not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution for the Captain America/Iron Man BigBang 2020, for my writer Shipperslist </p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>As the Continent faces an unnameable threat, it will take the combined effort—and sacrifice—of dedicated people to save the very existence of the world as they know it.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A Witcher finds his Destiny and everything changes.</p>
<p>(Shear strength is a material's ability to resist forces that can cause the internal structure of the material to slide against itself.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover art for Shear Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts">ShippersList</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104020">Shear Strength</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList">ShippersList</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here my cover art contribution for the fic Shear Strength by shipperslist, thank you so much for making such amazing story and being so patieent with me, and also kowaiyoukai, for making an amazing piece of art, love you guys :D</p>
<p>Find the story here:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104020</p>
<p>Find the art here:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292636</p>
<p>For the high resolution version, go to my Pillowfort account: <br/>  https://www.pillowfort.social/KakushiMiko<br/>https://img3.pillowfort.social/posts/44cd694d5b85_BB2020%20Shear%20strength.png<br/> </p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>As the Continent faces an unnameable threat, it will take the combined effort—and sacrifice—of dedicated people to save the very existence of the world as they know it.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A Witcher finds his Destiny and everything changes.</p>
<p>(Shear strength is a material's ability to resist forces that can cause the internal structure of the material to slide against itself.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>